Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with the development of a dye based analytical technique for the determination of contaminants (unreacted starting materials) in a biodiesel composition and for the assessment of the overall conversion of the transesterification reaction for the production of a biodiesel.
US Patent Publication No. 20060213554 (Welch et al. 2006)1 describes a process and system for the analysis and/or control of a mixture of liquid hydrocarbons and biodiesel to determine biodiesel concentration includes measuring the near infrared absorption in at least two of the bands of two absorption bands from a portion of the range of 800-2500 nm; in particular 1100-2500 nm which are used to quantify the biodiesel content.
Publication No. CN 101290308 (Zhu et al. 2008)2 discloses a method for compartment analysis of a glyceride composition through high performance liquid chromatography involving a step of pretreatment, during which, the ferulic acids and absolute ethyl alcohols generate reflux heating reaction under the catalysis of thionyl chlorides and are dissolved in an ether and then ferulic acid methyl ethyl oxalate is obtained after extraction through sodium bicarbonate; under the temperature of between 30 and 50 DEG C., the ferulic acid glycerol monobutyralte is dissolved in methanol, filtered and then diluted by HPLC-level methanol followed by HPLC analysis.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,440 (Gupta and Chaudhari, 1981)3 disclose a method and a composition for the hydrolysis and assay of triglycerides. The method includes the steps of adding lipase and cholesterol esterase to a triglyceride in combination with a glycerol assay system and determining the amount of triglycerides present based on the amount of glycerol produced. The composition includes a mixture of lipase, cholesterol esterase and a glycerol assay system.